


土豆悲伤的时候并不会流泪

by cicada9603



Series: 无诗 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特作为伊万的新娘被送去了诺夫哥罗德
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 无诗 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635706
Kudos: 3





	土豆悲伤的时候并不会流泪

**Author's Note:**

> 会有一些女性化的描述，还有少量童车

基尔伯特在他身下“哎、哎”叫唤着，冬日的枯枝捆着他，那是伊万冻得裂开的右手，他就停了下来，细细看着小新娘埋在毯子里发红的侧脸。基尔伯特微微侧着头，不看他，咬着唇，要把本就干得裂皮的嘴唇咬得稀巴烂，一会儿见伊万没动静了，又将头转回来，蹙着眉，问他怎么不动了。伊万歪歪头，看傻子一样看他。

“我看你很痛苦的样子。”伊万细声细气地回他，同时松了手，想拉基尔伯特起来，但是他这之前只见过一面的新娘子却不给他面子，双手仍向上举着，轻飘飘地埋在被褥之间，像躺在云朵里。伊万就垂下手，直了直自己僵硬的腰，盘腿坐在基尔伯特旁边，对方用光裸的小脚掌碰了碰他，把他又勾了回来。

他们一开始是打算做那种事情，模仿大人们的样子，成年人都会做的事，甚至十三四岁的孩子都做呢。基尔伯特刚到北国来，之前只与名义上的“丈夫”见过一面，那时他还与他兵戈相见，回去之后早就忘了他的脸，直到前两天坐在轮子快烂掉的木车上被送到了基辅。一个月之前，基尔伯特某一个傍晚从林子里疯跑回来的时候又被嬷嬷逮住，扭送到了主教面前，被训了一顿，基尔伯特本来随意敷衍着，脚底早就转了方向，想要快点找个借口溜去和年纪更大的哥哥们一块儿玩，却被主教拽住披风往回一拉，一屁股坐在椅子里。主教居高临下盯着他，他从脊柱窜出一股寒意，接着对方就开了口。

年迈的老者恳请他去到北边的诺夫哥罗德联姻，基尔伯特眨眨眼，疑惑为什么一定要是他，但是老者嘴里叨着“请您为了民族做出牺牲”，他就在心里想，主都在天上看着，需要我披荆斩棘去规劝异教徒，为了民族与他的神，他便要去受难。基尔伯特就乖顺地被按在椅子上剪了头发，修到一个合适的长度，教徒们从四面八方涌来这座厅堂，亲吻他的脚背，颂赞他的伟大奉献。他只是眨眼睛，让女人们用水擦干净脸上的泥点，扶着他洗浴，再换上异族结姻时需要穿的服饰。之后他就被送上那辆摇摇晃晃的马车，基尔伯特懵懵懂，看着自己常住的地方退得越来越远，身下颠得厉害，却想着自己骑马或许会更加方便一些。

然后他就见到了自己的丈夫，他们在一个尽量打扫干净的马厩中成了婚，白天下了雨，他觉得裙摆被打湿了，比自己矮上一点的男孩别过脸不想看自己，基尔伯特好奇地微微弯腰探头查看他的情况，那孩子把花往他手中一塞，让他好好拿着，他们就在众目睽睽之下拉了手。基辅吃的东西比他在自己那儿要好一些，这让还是个孩子的基尔伯特感到开心，一扫腹中的疑虑与不安。他环视着围着他们的东正教徒们，又缩了缩脖子，有些不敢上前去取，手紧紧攥着他的十字架，好在伊万，也就是他的小新郎，给他拿来了一些吃食。他们坐在干草堆上吃一种奇怪的干粮，还有一点肉，伊万这个时候抬头看他了，却问出了最奇怪的问题。

“你是哑巴吗？”他瞪着眼睛喘粗气，这并不是一个有礼貌的问题，基尔伯特张着嘴愣住了，他连忙摇摇头，但是干粮噎得他无法立刻开始讲话。这个地方好生奇怪，居然没有一个人怀疑为什么骑士团要送来一个干瘪的男孩参加联姻，还是嫁给他们的寄托，但是基尔伯特就是这么来了，带着一些没有发芽的土豆，哦还有些银器之类的小玩意儿，可他并不是很在意。

基尔伯特在被带到床上之后就展露出了他并不是一个哑巴的本质。他会说话，发出小老鼠般的声音，他犹豫着自己是不是要躺在这张看起来比自己家睡起来会舒服一些的床上。伊万并不和他在一起，起码现在不是，基尔伯特不知道他到哪里去了，他们不是一块儿被带到这里的。

有位大人，基尔伯特觉得他身上的衣着倒是贵气逼人，在他仅限的认知中，走了进来，他与身后的人嘟哝了几句，换了德语欢迎了他，基尔伯特仍穿着过于“隆重”的婚礼裙，艰难地坐在床褥上，头冠压得疼，他就只能小幅度地点头，紧张又尴尬地直咽口水。然后那位大人就走了过来，一只手放在他的肩上，另一只则开始四处游走。基尔伯特小声尖叫了一下，就被大人用手掌粗鲁地捂住嘴唇，他累赘的裙子被层层剥离，对未知的恐慌在不大的房间中蔓延开来，基尔伯特不知道接下去会发生什么，这感觉并不太好，他试图挣脱，平日打仗与伤痛都没让他惊恐，现在倒是了。他用余光看到伊万在离门不远的地方看着他们，但身上这位大人已经将他抱于他的大腿上坐好，手掐在他的腰上，摸进他的衬衣之中。在过了一会儿之后，像那位大人只是在给他丈量身体，基尔伯特并没有着力点，只好用手掌贴近他的胸口，他呼吸急促起来，怕得要死，连连用自己不利索的语言恳求他放过自己。这时那大人抬手招了伊万过来，他的丈夫才从阴影中低着头走向他们，跪在那人脚边，抓紧了基尔伯特垂在外围的脚。

后来就变成了这样，人类退出了房间，他们“贴心”地将门关上，留两个刚成亲的孩子在里面。伊万与基尔伯特之间就没了更多的话语，伊万站起来脱了鞋袜，他爬上床，基尔伯特顺势躺下去，他还是不知道要发生什么，教会并没有教过他，没有人教过他，书上也没有，书里只有上帝造出了亚当与夏娃。

“我们要……做什么？”基尔伯特窘迫地开口，他面对自己昔日的敌人实在有些不自在，伊万盯着他沉默了很久，随后才用手捉住基尔伯特的，将它们置于头顶上方，然后倾身压了下来。离得非常近，伊万单手解开围巾，看着别过头的基尔伯特，他真是干瘪的男孩子，脸上都是雀斑，却苍白得很，四处都破破烂烂的，像是被人丢弃一般。他的心也和他的人一样破碎吗？伊万不禁这么想，他们明明之前还是对手，现在却莫名其妙变成了夫妻，还是同一个性别，基尔伯特知道自己被卖到基辅的故事吗？知道他们骗了他，就是要给他伊万诞下更多子嗣吗？哎就这小身板，怎么成为一个好母亲呢，这个小怪兽，打起架倒是一点不赖，可惜太瘦了，生育能力不知道如何。他就解开基尔伯特的衬衣，将自己冰冷的手滑进去了。

伊万捣鼓了半天，对着粗糙的皮肤一筹莫展，指甲还刮伤了基尔伯特，对方只“哎、哎”叫着，试图让伊万注意到红痕，伊万就停下来，基尔伯特一抬脚将他勾回来，他们必须完成这个，他在心里想，这是我的第一个难关，我们必须好好沟通。他就示意伊万去脱自己剩余的衣服，伊万愣了一下，随后摸到后颈去解系紧的绳子，用嘴唇碰了碰基尔伯特身上被自己刮出的伤痕。

“我不知道这样对不对。”他嘟囔着，基尔伯特此刻看他了，仍有一只手往上举着，另一只手就主动握住伊万的，指引他放到自己身上来。

“你可以轻一点？就像这样？”同时他还做了示范，握着伊万的时候轻轻在他的肌肤上滑走，伊万学习着，之后便不用基尔伯特的引导了。他们这样互动了一些时间，外面的空气便不再那么冷了，在基尔伯特的喉咙中开始发出小兽舒服的低吼的时候伊万拉开了他的双腿。这是基尔伯特就停了下来，他抓着自己的衬裤，问他为什么要这么做。伊万没给他解释，掰开那双瘦瘦的腿，粗暴地褪下他的裤子，然后命令他握住一些什么，基尔伯特开始哭，他看着伊万把他那玩意儿塞到他手里，这不应该，他本该握着剑的手却握着只存在于男人身上的东西。他哭哭啼啼地，用德语高声叫着，伊万去捂他的嘴，又被基尔伯特咬了一大口，鲜血淋漓，滴在床褥上。伊万吃了痛，咬牙“嘶”了两下，不去管基尔伯特的反应，就往对方两腿中间探了过去，抓得小新娘倒抽冷气，哭得打起了嗝。

他大概是在骂我，伊万在恍惚间想到，他并不懂该如何操作，胡乱捅，还把基尔伯特翻了个面，让他趴在床上，这样他就可以不再听到对方的哭声与咒骂，丑陋的小兽的叫骂声被消解在柔软的云朵之中，他又这么想，一边还抓着基尔伯特的头发，粗鲁地挺身。后来在过了不知道多少时间，渐渐那哭叫就停缓了下来，却又有其他声音慢慢响起，伊万困惑地停下动作，他不理解，这声音很奇怪，他不理解，却被基尔伯特反手抓到他的胳膊，小新娘堪堪抬起头，红着眼眶问他为何要停下来。

伊万扶着基尔伯特细瘦的腰，他在想一件很滑稽的事，他的手摸过对方平坦的肚子，基尔伯特身上没有什么肉，剥开铁甲之后就意外轻的很，与他再早之前与他见面时完全不一样。很难不怀疑他到底能否为我生孩子，最好生一箩筐，放在雪地上就自己学会走路与打猎，走向更远的地方成为更宽广的枝脉。哦基尔伯特基尔伯特，我的玛丽亚我的好妻子，伊万在心里默念着，给我生孩子吧，生十个，百个，他们身上都流着我们的血脉，从这里传播出去，将你的家乡吞没，将你的土豆吃掉，当我们化作白骨，他们却还活着哩！于是他就给了基尔伯特更多的种子，他的妻子扭头过来看他，眨着水汪汪的眼，像是能看到自己的未来似的。

“我会让你吃饱饭的，得把你喂的胖乎乎的。”伊万没头没脑地来了这么一句，小新娘窝在他身边喘气，基尔伯特疲惫而又机械般地点头，他还没搞清楚状况，他觉得自己这样就挺好，不需要更多食物，有土豆便能维持生活了。但是伊万不这么认为，他反驳了基尔伯特关于土豆的话题，那并不重要，自己的妻子并不能只吃单一的食物，但现在不是一个很好的考虑的时间，他耐心地哄着已经困到要睡过去的基尔伯特，和他讲他们会给他肉吃，在他的要求之下没人会怠慢他，会有这样的和那样的食物。但是伊万的新娘子已经听不进去了，他的意识逐渐远离他，到梦里去问上帝悲伤的土豆到底会不会流出眼泪。


End file.
